Death Song
The Death Song is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was first revealed in the Dreamworks panel at Wondercon. Abilities Song The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate.[https://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/dragons/death-song Dreamworks Dragons: Death Song] When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. Firepower After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in a yellow, liquid substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, it is only penetrable by flame. Afterwords, the Death Song returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. They can consume medium size dragons like Gronckle in few minutes. Consuming Able to consume medium size dragons under few mintues as shown to devored entire Gronckle. Strength Considering their size, Death Songs have shown to have strong jaw muscles, as they have been shown to lift up dragons such as the Gronckle in its mouth. It apparently can also disconnect the amber substance from the ground with its own jaw. They are also very powerful as it was shown to be able to defeat a Thunderdrum easily by swinging its tail to the mountain and able to hold it down with no difficulties at all by its heavy weight. Appearance The Death Song's wings and head resemble that of a Thunderdrum. Its frill resembles that of a Stormcutter. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. The spines of the Death Song, which run all along its back, resemble those of a Stormcutter or a Skrill. Behavior Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays to close to their nests. Your best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be effected by the echo of their own song. Trivia * The Death Song is the fifth dragon to have "death" in its name, and the first dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of the name. * This is the fourth dragon that appears to eat other dragons, the first being the Red Death, then the Scauldron and the Changewing. * In Rise of Berk, this dragon is known as the Slithersong. The dragon seems to be of a different color scheme than the Death Song, but Ludia has confirmed that they are the same species. In the game, Death Song is, instead, the name of the dragon living in Melody Island that Hiccup and the gang encountered. * This dragon's name was believed to be the Deathsong, but the name is actually split into two words. * It has a strange plate on its under belly. This plate's use is unknown. * The Death Song's amber can only be penetrated by flame. * This dragon was named by Tuffnut. Fishlegs wanted to call it the Songwing. ** This was an internal joke from the producers as the Death Song was originally called Songwing, but they later decided against this name. ** The Death Song is the second dragon named by Tuffnut. The first was the Screaming Death. Coincidentally enough, both species have the word "death" somewhere in their names. * The Death Song tends to aim at its victim's body, but spares the head. It is possible that the Death Song likes to eat its prey alive. Gallery Deathsong teaser.png Deathsong head.png tumblr_npnmjsa5981qzmmzso1_1280.png Death Song Gallery 11 wm.jpg Death Song Gallery 33 wm.jpg Death Song Gallery 2.jpg Deathsong rtte.png Deathsong scream.png Deathsong front view.png Slithersong_-_FB.png|The Deathsong or 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Slithersong.png|Titan Deathsong or 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Unbekannter_Gleitgesang_-_FB.png|Possible Death Song in Rise of Berk Deathsong SOD.jpg|Deathsong in School of Dragons References Category:Mystery class Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons